


Smoke

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [97]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Dissociative Identity Disorder, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Hugs, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Komaru struggles after a particularly dangerous fight against a hoard of Monokumas and she’s glad she has Touko by her side throughout this.





	Smoke

Komaru coughs, falling to her knees and letting her special gun clatter to the ground. She heaves in jagged breaths, trying to calm her heart rate, and braces her trembling hands on her knees.

“Aah, that was fucking amazing!” Genocider Syo growls, sharp scissors shining in her hands. “Not as good as a human, but, fuck, these bears are satisfying to destroy.”

As much as she hates Syo, Komaru knows she has a point. Syo has been banned from killing humans, so the Monokumas are all she can destroy. And with the horrible things these bears do, ripping defenceless adults to pieces with their huge claws just for being adults, and chasing her and the other bracelet-wearers around Towa City with full intention of doing the same to them, destroying them is incredibly satisfying.

Still, it’s hard to celebrate. Because Komaru simply trembles and chokes on smoke clouding the air, hating the stress Monokuma hunting puts her through. As she kneels on the ground and tries to calm down, surrounded by pieces of destroyed Monokumas, Komaru… she just wants this to end. But she can’t leave the city and everything is so overwhelming and she wants to cry but she can’t seem to find her tears.

A sneeze jolts her back to her senses, as does the sound of Touko whining with confusion.

“I guess… we didn’t die,” she says, gasping for breath.

Touko stumbles and drops to her knees beside Komaru, rubbing her hands across her face.

“No,” Komaru mumbles. “We didn’t.”

She doesn’t say anything more, but throws her arms around Touko and pulls her into a hug. And even though Touko is sweaty and smells like she hasn’t washed in weeks, Komaru clings to her girlfriend, glad she has Touko by her side through all of this.


End file.
